


It Came from Outer Space

by FictionalKnight (Northern_Star)



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Gift Fic, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-24
Updated: 2009-03-24
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_Star/pseuds/FictionalKnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's movie night, and Clark really doesn't want to see any of the movies Lois is suggesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Came from Outer Space

**Author's Note:**

  * For [htbthomas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/htbthomas/gifts).



> For [](http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/profile)[**htbthomas**](http://htbthomas.livejournal.com/). Her prompt was _movie night_.
> 
> Set in S8 - no spoilers.

Clark picks up one of the plastic DVD boxes and turns it over, reading the movie's description off the back of it.

"This looks okay," he tells Lois, handing her the box as he keeps on scanning the titles on the shelf before him.

That's when he notices that Lois isn't there. She was right beside him just a second ago, but she's...gone now. Clark takes a circular glance around himself, but Lois is nowhere to be seen. He groans inwardly and sets off to find her.

He finally locates her, three rows away, crouched down in the sci-fi section. Wincing, he walks up to her.

"Not another alien abduction movie?" he complains.

For whatever reason - Clark honestly doesn't understand the inner-workings of Lois's mind - she's made him watch just about every alien abduction movie she could get her hands on this week.

"Ah, come on, Smallville!" she replies cheerfully. "It'll be fun!"

He raises an eyebrow. "Honestly? Movies about angry aliens chopping people to bits really isn't my idea of fun. How about a comedy instead?"

She lightly throws him the box she's holding. "This one is a comedy, Clark!" she retorts, getting back up again.

Frowning, he reads the title off of the box. "Mars Attacks?" he says, cringing. "Seriously?"

"Oh, let me guess," she says, rolling her eyes, "you're going to tell me that Martians aren't really like that, aren't you?"

He wants to argue that they really aren't, but he knows that she'd press the matter further and he'd somehow have to find a way to explain how he knows that they aren't - lie about it, of course. He puts on a guilty face, instead.

And suddenly, an idea forms in his head.

"What if the Red-and-Blue-Blur was an alien, Lois? I think he'd be pretty offended by all these movies about alien invaders..." Clark smiles slyly after his little white lie - he's obviously not offended by any of these movies, but he's dead tired of being forced to watch them.

"You think he might be? Alien, I mean..."

"Anything's possible," Clark says, shrugging.

Lois's expression suddenly takes on a familiar far-away look - the kind she gets when she starts making connections about a case, or when her mind is busy trying to figure out who the mystery hero is.

"Maybe that's why no one knows who he is," Lois suggests, "Maybe he thinks if we did, we'd all be afraid of him. I mean, everywhere you look, aliens are pretty much always the bad guys in fiction..."

Ignoring Lois's babbling, Clark places the box back on the shelf and proceeds to steer her toward the comedy section instead, a big smile of relief on his face.

=&gt; End.


End file.
